Together
by PunkKity
Summary: Alli and Johnny are married, what will the future hold for them, kids? Rekindling with parents? Or will something happen that will test their love? rated T for now, Three- shot. Read n Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Together **

**Sequel to FINDING YOU AGAIN so...read it first.**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**The Party After the I Do's**

**Alli's P.O.V**

I'm pretty sure I haven't stopped smiling since we said I Do. As much as Johnny had wanted to stop and have some fun before the wedding reception there really wasn't enough time, so here we are at our party most of family and friends where all here to. Johnny was currently talking to my brother and I was sitting at the head table taking a break from all the dancing, this was the first time I had sat since we got in almost two hours ago. Smiling I waved at Clare who was headed towards me. "Ready for dinner to be brought out and people to make their speeches?" I shrugged looking around everyone seemed to be having a great time. "I don't care, I'm having a great time, everyone is."

She nodded her head making her curls bounce. "Well let's serve the food hot, I'll get everyone seated." She said and walked over to Jenna to let her know what was going on, between the two things had gone very smooth. People made their way to their seats and Johnny took a seat beside me, leaning in for a kiss. "Hello Wife." I couldn't stop my smile from getting any bigger. "Hello husband." I stated returning the kiss. "Are you having a good time?"

"I am, Sav and I are going to take a look at a house this he saw for sale near where he and Nadia live, what do you think about that?" He asked with a smile. "That sounds great; I want to see it before you agree to buy it though." We had decided not to go on a honey moon, and to put all the money we got towards our first house...it was a bigger investment then taking a trip for a couple of days. And something that would be there in the future my apartment was too small for the both of us all the time.

"Of course, I wouldn't buy a house without you seeing it first, we both have to live there babe." The rest of our conversation was cut short as the food was brought out; everything was delicious and with the food came the speeches. I groaned when my brother stood first, taking a mic in hand and looking at me and Johnny, he had so many stories he could tell. "Well where to start? Alli, my loveable baby sister I remember when she met Johnny...how could I forget." He groaned and shook his head. "We were on a school camping trip, and she took an instant liking to the school bad boy even though I pretty much tried everything in my power to keep her away from him.

"I still found her in his tent..." Johnny shook his head. "We were outside of the tent when you found us Sav, get the story straight." Sav snickered. "Okay I stand corrected, we were out of our tents, any way Alli got this ridiculous nickname..." I groaned only Johnny called me that now. " Backwoods Bhandari...and even though I was against the relationship then, I see now that there is no one else that could handle the small bundle of energy that is my sister. So I think we should all clamp for this lovely couple, and this very dumb man." We all laughed even me, even though I was the one being insulted. Johnny smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I am a very smart man, for I married the right woman." I grinned and kissed his cheek. "Good save love."

I looked up as Clare stood up and I smiled. "Okay, I could make a long speech with the million of things we have done and gone through together. But I'll keep this short. "She said flashing us both a smile. "Alli I love you so much you're the kind of friend most people only dream of having in their lives, I'm lucky to be able to claim you as my best friend, and well Johnny treat her good. Silly words since we both know you treat her like a princess. So thank you for making her so damn happy." People clapped and I got up and gave her a hug. 'I love you Clare." I said before letting go and walking back to my table.

The speeches continued for a while later before we danced some more and just had a good time. Then we were cutting the cake and really just enjoying our time together with our friends, it was a great night when it was time to go, we climbed back into the car that brought us and headed to the hotel we were staying at for the night. I couldn't have wished for a better wedding and reception. I can't wait to see what our future holds for us.

**A/N **

**Okay this is just something short and sweet lol. I hope everyone likes it. this story will also be a three shot...or that is what I am intending it to be. 3 Remember in this update Johnny is 26 and Alli is 22. **

**I will have a picture of Alli's dress in my profile. **

**Love **

**P. Kity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Together**

**I do NOT own Degrassi. **

**Johnny 28**

**Alli 24 – she got pregnant in September**

**Alli and Johnny have been married for two years now, things are going really well. **

**Any flash backs will be done in Italics like usual. **

**WARNING THERE IS MENTIONS OF SEX AND SWEARING IN THIS 'CHAPTER' YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.**

**Please review **

**Surprises**

Johnny's P.O.V

Alli was exhausted by the time they brought our brand new bundle over to us, a pink and blue blanket blue side up covered the sleeping body of our son, yeah that's right a boy. The nurse settled him into Alli's arms and I snapped a quick picture even though I know she'll complain later that she looked like 'crap'. She wrong though, because even though my wife is beautiful she has never looked as beautiful as she does right now; tired and sweat from the birth of our first child.

"Mr. Dimarco? Would you like me to take a picture of all of you together?" I looked up at the blonde nurse who had been here the entire time, almost twenty four hours of active labour. I nodded my head and walked over to the side of the bed sitting down beside Alli as she shifted and placed our boy in between us. The flash went off and the nurse smiled. "One more guys." I looked down and smiled at the women who I married, and who'd changed my world. I know that there was love in my eyes it was reflected back in her chocolate brown eyes. It was a love we shared for each other for almost a decade now, and now it was going to be shared with our son.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he." Alli said tiredly still holding him to her, I nodded. "He looks like you, of course he is." I stated smiling, he was still pale from being hidden away from the world, but you could tell he would share his mothers caramel coloured skin, and probably her brown eyes as well though I know she wants him to have my eye colour. Our families had just gone home and I had another hour before I too would be told visiting hours were over and it was time for me to let them rest. I'd be back first thing in the morning. Right now I just laid down with my family as a nurse came in to help with nursing, I allowed my mind to wonder, to the night that had brought on this welcome surprise.

**It was my ten year high school reunion and I had allowed Alli to talk me into going. **

"_Alli this is ridiculous why should I go? I don't care what all the people I graduated with are doing now..." I said for probably the last half hour. "Johnny, this is the chance to show people they were wrong about you." I rolled my eyes again. "I don't care what they think, and it's bad enough that I'm going to have to go to yours too." Hands on her hips she gave me that look, the one every married man, hell ever man know...if I kept pushing I was in the preverbal dog house, and she would make me sleep on the couch. _

" _Yes you will have to go to mine, and yours and you're going to wear that shirt on the bed with that tie." I looked at the black shirt and pale green tie and sighed in defeat." You win, but I'm not happy." I wasn't not happy either though, especially when I watched her walk towards me, her pale green dress hugged her in all the right placed and the black stilettos she wore on her dainty feet made me want to strip it all off and have my way with her all night in our bed, fuck she could even keep the shoes on. _

"_Johnny! Change already." I sighed again and stripped off the blue shirt I had worn to the office today dropping it to the bed as I grabbed the shirt she wanted me to wear and slipped it on. Alli has this thing where we match to certain events...like Christmas parties and high school reunions. Dressed I looked over my shoulder and smiled. "Happy?" I know I'm being rather harsh but I really had no desire to see the people in my graduating year or their families. "Johnny you should be happy, you have a great career, have moved up so fast too. A house that you own." _

_She was right, I started at the bottom of the poll and worked my way up, now I was one of the leading journalists in Toronto. I owned a house, completely and that alone should make me happy, frowning I glanced at her. "You forgot something." Walking over to her, I wrapped my arms securely around her slim waist. "I did?" She asked smoothing out my tie. "Yes, I'm married to the prettiest woman out there, who's also successful." She smiled and went up on her tip toes to press a quick kiss to my lips, I would have deepened it, but I wasn't given the chance. "I love you, but we have to go or we'll be late."_

_**After the reunion**_

"_See hunny that wasn't so bad was it." Alli said as we walked up the drive way towards the house, it was late and after working all day and then the reunion and seeing all those people I was emotionally tired, but seeing Alli walk in that dress had other parts of me wide awake. "It was just like I thought it was going to be, a bunch of people I don't care about gloating about what they've accomplished or in some cases haven't accomplished since high school."_

_We walked into the house and I tossed my jacket onto the railing, kicking my shoes off. "Bruce did alright." Alli stated and gave me a fake smile as we walked up the stairs into our room. "Backwoods, he spent ten minutes looking at your boobs in that dress and then another ten minutes asking me if they looked the same as they had in that picture." It had taken everything in my not to punch him in the face. "Well he did apologise, after you said you'd rather not have someone talk about your wife like that." She said disappearing into the walk in closet as I sat on the bed and pulled off my tie. _

"_I forgot that he hadn't been invited to the wedding, and knowing Bruce ignored anyone who said that we we're married." Alli poked her head out of the closet and smiled. "Well it was kind of attractive how protective you got, I love it when get like that." She said smiling as she walked out, dress gone, but so where the heels. I looked at her body encased in black lace, her hips swaying as she walked towards me. Smirking I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, she straddled my waist and smiled. "I think that you had fun, even made some new connections." _

_I didn't bother hiding my reaction to her, we weren't teenagers and she was my wife, she knew that this was going to drive me crazy, I loved that she wore lace boy shorts instead of a thong, and I loved that her breasts spilled over the top of her matching bra. I ran my hands up her thighs to her stomach. "I didn't need a reunion to make those connections love." I smirked as I dipped my head to her neck and nipped on the skin there, her head tilted to the side and a soft moan spilled from her parted lips. "At least pretend you had a good time." She said and I smirked again before sucking on her neck, careful not to leave a mark, marks were always left in places her co-workers and patients couldn't see._

"_I liked seeing you in that dress, I like seeing you out of that dress even more." I moved up her neck, kissing her jaw before pressing a kiss to her lips, it was slow at first but slowly I added more pressure to it, which she returned, her hands going to the buttons on my dress shirt...it always surprised me how fast she was at removing clothes, but as an ER nurse you needed speed. Before long neither of us had anything in the way of our exploring hands. "God Alli." I murmured against her lips as she guided me inside her._

_We both moaned as she rolled her hips. My hands found her waist and I helped set the rhythm her hips would come down as mine rose up, and in this position every time she tightened her legs against mine I felt it against my erection. Lips met and tongues clashed as we tried to keep up the same movements our hips where creating. I growled against her mouth as her nails dug into my shoulders. "Fuck Alli." I moaned and gripped her hip a little harder, my free hand tangled in her hair pulling her head back slightly. "Oh god Johnny."_

_The sound of my name coming from her lips was almost enough to get me to slip over the edge and spill my cum into her warm channel but I held on speeding up and removing my hand from her hip, slipping it between our bodies and finding her clit. I stroked her in time with the movements of our hips, feeling when she climaxed her body clenched around mine and she dug her nails into my back. Moaning my name she came, and I followed soon after. We both collapsed onto the bed and I careful untangled myself and moved us both to the top of the bed and then under the covers. "If I get that at the end of every reunion I'll make sure we go." _

_I said around a yawn, smirking again as she punched me lightly. "I love you Mr. Dimarco." She said curling into me her arm around my waist as mine went around her. "I love you too, Mrs. Dimarco." I watched as she yawned again and then closed her eyes, giving me a moment to turn the lights out before we both drifted into sleep. _

**Back to present time.**

I gently lifted the baby away from Alli who was falling asleep and smiled at him, he blinked sleepily at me and I looked back down at Alli who was smiling. "Have you decided on a name yet? We can't keep calling him baby boy Dimarco you know." I nodded my head I knew she was right but I still couldn't decide, she liked the idea of naming him after me, but that was such an old tradition and I wasn't sure if I wanted to follow it or not.

Running my fingers over his soft cheek I smiled again, I never really thought about kids, Alli and I never really brought it up; it was one of those things that if it happened, it happened. It wasn't like we made huge efforts to prevent it after all we're married and only sleeping with each other. Condoms were used if remembered so it's not all that big of a surprise that I'm here holding my first born child. It had been a surprise when she told me, mainly because Alli doesn't do things in a small way naw not her when she told me...well it went like this.

_**Christmas**_

"_Johnny can you please grab the last bag?" I nodded as I watched my pint sized wife carry a stack of boxes up the drive way to her brothers house, the door was opened before she got there and Sav was taking some from her. "Hey there bro, what bought out the store?" he asked raising a brow at the fact that I was carrying two very large bags with wrapped gifts sticking out. "What we're not allowed to spoil our nephews?" I asked closing the trunk and heading towards the warmth, Alli had disappeared inside already and was probably talking to Nadia or playing with one of the kids. _

_Sven who was almost three and Tanner who was almost five months. I could hear laughter and feel the warmth coming from the house as I stepped inside. "You're allowed to, but really you guys always out do yourselves." Sav I have no control over what your sister buys when she shops." Sav nodded his head. "Aint that the truth, women and shopping." I nodded as we shared a laugh, Sav was great we got along very well especially after Alli walked out of her house for me and her dad pretty much disowned her. We worked together setting the gifts under the tree; we'd open them after dinner._

"_Food smells great in here; you and Nadia have really out done yourselves." I stated as small arms wrapped around my legs." Uncie Johnny up!" Looking down I smiled and lifted mini Sav I mean Sven into my arms. "Hey little dude! What did Santa bring you?" I listened as he told me about some of his gifts, smiling at Alli as she came in holding baby Tanner. "Dinner is ready boys." I smiled and walked over dropping a kiss on her head. In the dining room we all took our seats, Nadia put Tanner into his bouncy chair. Food was served and we all ate chatting quietly together. "Have you talked to mom and dad lately?" _

_I frowned she always did this, but I understand why she did she loved her parents despite everything that had happened between her and her father. "I have, they're both doing very well, mom misses you and will call you later this week...Dad's as stubborn as ever but I think he misses you to Al, maybe you should visit." She shrugged a small shoulder and ate a mouthful of potatoes; I didn't stop myself from reaching over and taking her free hand in mine. "Maybe I will, sometime soon it's been nearly three years."_

_When food was finished we all gathered around the tree, and Sav handed out gifts to everyone, half way through opening gifts, I watched as Alli stood and grabbed a small gift bag pulling out to matching gifts handing one to Sav and one to me a smile on her face. "Open them together and make sure that Nadia see's too." Sav frowned but took a seat beside his wife and we both opened our gifts, I frowned as I looked at the black and grey picture but then it clicked, it looked like both Sven and Tanner's ultrasound pictures we had on our fridge at home._

"_Backwoods?" I asked looking at Alli who was smiling at me; I looked to Sav and Nadia who looked just as excited. "You're pregnant?" She nodded her head and I dropped the picture to the couch, grabbing her into a hug pressing a kiss to her lips before she was stolen by Sav and hugged again. "Congratulations you two! Oh I am so excited another baby." Nadia gushed and I grabbed the picture again. "How far along are you Alli?" I asked not seeing the date on the ultrasound. "Four months today."_

_I did the math and grinned and then looked up as Sav coughed. "Wasn't that the night of your high school reunion?" I nodded and he glared. "Ew Sav nothing happened at the school we both have more class then that." Alli smacked his shoulder before sitting down beside me again, I reached out and rested a hand on her belly she didn't have much of a baby bump going on but it was pretty cool knowing that our baby was growing there. We spent the rest of the evening opening up gifts and fawning over them when we were done it was late and Alli and I went home._

_Together we curled up on the couch and talked about talking about the baby and future plans. We decided early on to find out the gender of the baby so that we could make the arrangements for the nursery. "I think we should turn my office into the baby's room." Alli frowned and looked at me. "Where will you work than?" I shrugged and ran my hands over her stomach. "The basement, I'll make a room there it'll be fine." She nodded and I smiled, we had three bedrooms but my office was the second biggest and the other was a guest room. "Looks like we'll need to go shopping, and I think we should do a pale green in the baby room so that it's unisex we can buy blue or pink after we find out what we're having." Alli nodded, and we watched a bit of TV before we headed to bed for the night. _

_A month later we found out that we were going to have a baby boy, and two weeks after that I came home to Alli crying and eating out of the carton of ice cream. "Backwoods?" I hadn't even taken off my coat yet and she was in my arms. "What is babe?" Cried against me and I wrapped my arms around her. "Alli?" She sobbed and looked at me. "I hate him; he called our baby a mistake." I frowned and then I remember she had gone to her parent's house today to share the news, her rounded belly was slowly getting bigger. "He said that, it was stupid to have children if the parents were going to get divorced." I sighed holding her close. _

"_We're not getting divorced Al and our baby isn't a mistake, he's just bitter because he sees how happy you are with someone he doesn't like." Which wasn't fair considering he had never really given me the time of day. "My mom yelled at him, said that any and all babies were a gift and he should be happy." I smiled, I liked Mrs. B even if she supported her husband she had never treated me rudely...she was even nice when we talked on the phone. "Things will work out love; he's the one missing out not us." I felt her nod and I kissed her head stepping away so I could get out of my winter clothes._

_The months had sped by after that, the pregnancy was easy; there were no complications for either mom or baby the day she went into labour I freaked I won't lie, her brother and his family were there and her mother showed up, it all went so fast that my mind is still all jumbled. In no time at all I was holding my 6 pound 2 ounce baby boy. I even cut the cord. _

**Back to present time.**

"I think we should name Nicolas John Dimarco." I said looking at our sleeping son, and then to Alli who smiled at me. "I love it, and you kept part of your name in there." This made her happy I know because she had been insisting that I keep his name in there some way. "I think they flow nicely and I expect that we keep your name in there if we ever have a daughter." She wrinkled her nose and I couldn't help myself I leaned down and kissed her. "Alliah is very pretty." She shook her head. "I was wrinkling my nose at the thought of having another baby."

I chuckled. "Not right away Al but someday, it might be nice to give Nicolas a brother or sister." I said as the nurse came in. "Okay Daddy it's time for mom and baby to get some rest, you can come back first thing in the morning, they should be released at noon tomorrow anyway." I nodded and leaned down pressing a soft kiss to Nicolas's head and then setting him in the bed they provide, before moving to kiss Alli again. "I love you Al, I'll see you in the morning." She wrapped her arms around me and held on for a moment. "I love you too, Johnny."

It was a long walk to the car, mainly because I wanted to be back with her and our son, but soon enough we would all be at home again. I for one can't wait to see all the things he'll go through, everything was so new and exciting, it was a good thing I had Sav to get information from since he already had two boys. This was new adventure Alli and I have set out on and I can't wait for all the surprises that were headed our way.

**A/N **

**Alli and Johnny have a little boy! xD I wrote this on Christmas eve/Christmas lol I hope everyone likes it, I will have more of this up soon. **

**If you're reading any of my other stories they're on a bit of a Hiatus. I will get back to them sooner or later, promise 3**

**Seasons Greetings guys. Hope everyone had a great day.**

**Love**

**P. Kity**


	3. Chapter 3

**Together**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**Johnny is 28**

**Alli is 24**

**Nicolas 0**

**After two years of marriage, a baby and work in stress filled environments, a parent who has cut of ties with them and another who wants to be a part of their lives add in an older brother and his wife and two kids and you have the Dimarco/Bhandari life. **

**Here's more of their story.**

**Bringing Baby Home**

Alli's P.O.V

Not even one day home and I'm exhausted, Nicolas is crying and wont latch on properly, my breasts are sore, no one tells you all this when you're pregnant. I bet your wondering where my lovely husband is right. He's not here, he went to the store to get food for us and some extra diapers, because Nicolas has a smaller butt they we thought he was going to have. Sighing as I rocked Nicolas trying to get him to calm down enough so that I could try to nurse him again, this is when it would be nice to have my mom here with me.

"Shh Nicolas, mommy knows your hungry, but she can't feed you if your crying." I read somewhere that talking to your baby helps you to bond or something like that, but really I'm all alone and I don't know how to make him stop. Sighing I continued to rock my tiny bundle, I was trying to stay calm but he was so unhappy I was crying too. Not like that sobbing uncontrollably, but crying none the less. "Al?" I wiped my face and stood shifting Nicolas slightly. "In the living room Johnny."

I sighed in relief as Johnny walked into the living room; he took one look at me and was at my side in a second. "What's the matter Alli?" He asked using his thumb to catch my tears. "He won't latch on, it hurts, he's hungry and he won't stop crying I don't know what to do anymore." He led me back to the chair and sat me down. "Why don't we feed him some milk the hospital gave us and then you can go back to trying to nurse? Your tired Al and stressed." I nodded my head, even though I wanted to nurse and not give in and have Nicolas on a supplement we both needed some rest.

"Okay." I said nodding my head as I took a seat taking the pacifier Johnny handed me and slipping it into Nicolas's mouth as I watched my husband leave me again to go make up a bottle it was already made so all he had to do was warm it up. The minute I waited felt like ten, as my son whimpered and cried in my arms. Johnny returned and set the bottle down and took Nicolas from my arms. "Go lay down love, I'll bring him and the bottle up and you can sleep while I feed him." I nodded at his words and pushed myself up again; since he had Nicolas with him it was easier.

"Thank you love." I said softly walking out of the living room and up the stairs and into our room, lying in the bed I curled up and waited for Johnny to come up, he didn't take that long, in fact when he did get up he already had the bottle in the baby's mouth and he was sucking eagerly from it. Smiling weakly I closed my eyes. "Get some sleep babe, I have him right now."

I nodded my head and did as I was told, I haven't really slept since the day I went into labour, it was hard sleeping in the hospital and then with a new baby I woke up at his every move pretty much. So I drifted off to sleep rather quickly, I don't know how long I was asleep for but I was woken by Nicolas crying and Johnny panicking slightly. "Johnny?" I asked sitting up, pushing hair out of my eyes. "What's going on?" I asked looking confused as he turned to look at me. "I'm trying to change his diaper."

I blinked and then got up out of bed walking over to my son and husband. "What's the problem?" I asked now standing beside them. "He's wiggling everywhere and he peed on me and I have this diaper cream everywhere." I couldn't help myself I laughed, you would too I mean come one Johnny Dimarco was losing a battle against his three day old son. He glared at me and I laughed harder. "Sorry, it's just...you've changed his diaper before."

"He wasn't moving as much then...and he didn't pee on me." I nodded my head and rested my hand on Nicolas's belly and gently pushed Johnny away with my body taking a fresh diaper from the pile and quickly putting it on Nicolas who started to calm down as I sipped up his sleeper. "There, all better." I said picking up Nicolas and looking at Johnny who really had been peed on. "I have him, you might want to change." I said smiling. "Haha Al not funny." But he was smiling too. "It is a little; I thought it would take longer for him to get one of us."

**2 months later.**

"Al? Come in here, he's smiling at me again!" Johnny yelled from the other room and I chuckled as I heated up a bottle, yes I was breast feeding but I had also decided to pump so that Johnny could help out. It meant we both got to bond with Nicolas. Speaking of Nicolas he was growing so fast, he was already holding his head up and could sit with support, and now he was smiling, it made Johnny excited which in turn made me happy.

Walking into the living room I laughed at my boys, Nicolas was cooing happily and Johnny was making funny faces at him, walking over bottle in hand I took a seat and set the bottle down on the coffee table. "Looks like you two are having fun." I said running my fingers through Nicolas's black hair, he smiled a toothless smile at me and I chuckled, he had green eyes but they were darker then Johnny's and had specks of brown in them. "We are, he's starting to get hungry though, is that bottle cool enough?" He asked nodding his head towards the bottle on the table before he adjusted Nicolas in his arms.

"Should be fine now." Grabbing the bottle I handed it to him so he could feed him, then I got up and grabbed a diaper and the wipes it was like a ritual, feed, burp then change the baby. Nicolas was so easy going though I'm glad that had changed since the first week was so hard, thankfully I had Nadia and Jenna to help me out. They were a god send, so was Johnny and Sav. "I'm going to go switch the laundry do you want anything?" I asked standing and pressing a kiss to his cheek and then to Nikolas's head. "Nope, I'm good." Nodding I headed the laundry room, one thing I've noticed babies mean pretty much constant laundry. Switching the wet clothes into the dryer I folded what I had pulled out of the dryer and sighed, I can't believe that Nicolas is already three months time is going by so fast. Laundry finished I brought all the folded things upstairs, putting away Nicolas's things and then mine and Johnny's. Grabbing a clean out fit for Nicolas I headed downstairs. "Johnny? We have to get ready for his doctor's appointment; do you want to pack the diaper bag while I get him ready?"

"Sure, he's finished his bottle. He gets his shots today do we still have that baby Tylenol? I think we should as the doctor about it." I rolled my eyes; I swear sometimes he forgets I work as an RN in the ER. "Johnny it's what they tell parents to give the child if they get a fever, trust me okay?" I said shaking my head; I love this man so much. "Okay, sorry I...I worry I guess..." I nodded and set the outfit down on the couch and took Nikolas from him patting his little back to get him to burp. This was the easy part changing him was the fun part.

Thankfully things went rather fast he was dressed and we were on the road in less than twenty minutes. The doctor's appointment was a success, needles where given, baby was weighed and he is now a health ten pounds eight ounces, which means he's gained four pounds since his birth. Now though I had a cranky baby on my hands. "Are you hungry Al? Maybe we should pick up something?" Johnny suggested as we drove towards home. "Sure, but you might have to do it, Nicolas isn't happy in that car seat...you can drop us off and then pick something up?"

Johnny nodded and I shifted in my seat to shake one of Nicolas's toys so that he was distracted, he cooed and then reached for it, giving him the toy I turned back around to the front and watched as we pulled into our drive way. "Do you want Indian food tonight?" I shrugged. "Sure, whatever you want love." He nodded and got out when we were parked, going in the back and grabbed the car seat bringing Nicolas into the house as I grabbed up the baby bag.

Dinner was a quiet affair, Nicolas had gone to sleep after being fed and changed. So Johnny and I were just enjoying those few moments we got to spend together with no interruptions. Dinner had been delicious and now we were cuddled on the couch watching a movie. "Hey Al?" Turning my head I looked towards him. "Yes?" he was quiet as he played with my wedding ring. "Do you ever wish things were different?" I frowned turning to get a better look at him. "No, I love my life, you and Nicolas mean everything to me, and how could I even think about changing it." He smiled at me and leaned down pressing his mouth to mine in a quick but heated kiss. "I didn't mean it like that, but you and Nicolas are everything to me too, I love you both."

I smiled and kissed him again. "We love you too Daddy Dimarco."

**A/N**

**So it's not as long as the last update, but I have a cold and my brain is all cloudy lol. I guess this just means it will have to be longer than originally intended. I hope you guys like this one. **

**Peace, **

**P. Kitty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Together**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**Johnny 29**

**Alli 25**

**Nicolas – 7 months**

**About Us**

Johnny's P.O.V

"Al have you seen Nicolas's green blanket?" I hollered from upstairs, knowing she would hear me but also knowing I was going to get yelled at in return. Nicolas was sleeping and she was downstairs cleaning because we were expecting my parents and surprisingly enough her mother for dinner tonight. "It's in his crib Johnny." She said as she walked into the room I was currently standing in, she was holding a basket of fresh laundry, all Nicolas's from the looks of it.

"Did you really need to yell? Nicolas is sleeping." I chuckled and nodded, taking the basket from her. "I thought you were still downstairs, had I known you were on the way up I wouldn't have yelled." She rolled those pretty brown eyes of hers and I smirked. "You know if we had walkie talkies this would have been avoided." She shook her head as she made her way to Nicolas's dresser. "We're not getting walkie talkies love, I'm sorry."

I pouted and walked over so I could wrap my arms around her slim waist, you couldn't even tell that she'd had a baby. "Come on, we both know it would be helpful. And Christmas is like a week away." I said nuzzling my face into the side of her neck, causing her to chuckle. "I know when Christmas is love; I've done most of the shopping already." I already knew that, I had helped wrapped everything other the things she had gotten for me. "I still think we should spoil Nicolas." But we had both agreed that at seven months we didn't need to spoil him, that would be next year.

"If we spoil him now, he won't even remember babe." I knew she was right but still. I took the now empty laundry basket from the dresser and carried it to the closet setting it down. "What time is your mother showing up here?" She sighed and shrugged. "She said she was going to stop in around four, and your parents said they'd be here around three thirty." I nodded and looked at my watch, looks like they would be here before Nicolas got up from his nap. Taking my wife's hand we walked together down the stairs, letting go only so that I could go to the playpen to check on the still sleeping boy laying within it.

"Yeah so I have like fifteen minutes to decide and pull out something to eat for dinner." I chuckled and grinned at her. "Didn't you pull out steak last night?" I asked fallowing her into the kitchen. "Yes, but your dad loves it barbequed and there is a thick layer of snow on our back porch right now." I smirked. "I know Al but I moved the barbeque into the garage to avoid this problem." She smiled and leaned up to kiss me. "That is why I love you." She said with another smile as she continued to move about the kitchen. "What else do you want? We can't just eat steak..." I raised a brow. "Why can't we eat just meat?" I was joking I actually do enjoy eating healthy since I'm not getting younger and Nicolas is going to need a dad around. "Really Johnny, would you prefer corn or green beans?"

"Green beans and baked potatoes." I said with a small smile as she went to the freezer and grabbed the beans leaving me to grab the potatoes from the pantry. "Love can you grab Nic's cereal? He can have than and some beans for dinner tonight." Looking up the shelf I grabbed the cereal and a jar of baby food checking to make sure that it was beans. I was about to say something when the door bell rung, cursing softly I walked out Alli was washing her hands. "That's your parents...I'll grab the door, you poke the potatoes."

I nodded and watched my little wife look around the house nervously before dashing down the hall to get the door before it could wake the baby. I heard them talking and Alli's laughter, and after poking the potatoes and popping them into the microwave I washed my hands and followed the sound of their voices. "Oh Johnny!" I laughed and wrapped my arms around my mother. "Hey mom." Looking over her shoulder I smiled at my step dad. "Dave." He smiled and shook my hand before giving me a hug. "Johnny, how are you son?"

"I'm good, everything is going well." He nodded and we all walked to the kitchen together talking, Alli and my mom talked about Nicolas while Dave and I talked shop. I liked my mother's husband, we got a long well and he treated everyone with respect. Looking over at Alli and my mom I smiled, Alli was only 5 feet tall, so at 5'6 my mom was a lot taller than her, making her look even more like a teenager. It was a nice thing that they all got along, we were all sitting at the table just talking when the bell rung again.

I looked to Alli and she gave me a small smile as she got up. "Excuse me guy, I just have to grab that." My mom smiled at her. "You go get the door sweetie I am going to check on my grandson." Alli nodded, he's in the playpen in the living room. "Do you want me to come with you Al?" She shook her head and headed for the front door, getting up from the table I grabbed the steaks from the fridge and the potatoes from the microwave, wrapping them in some tin foil before heading to the garage with Dave, so we could barbeque.

Setting things on the grill I headed back into the kitchen smiling warmly at Alli's mother. "Mrs. Bhandari! Always a pleasure to see you." She gave me a smile and a nod. "Nice to see you again John." I turned away and cringed, she was the only person to call me John. I looked at the door to the living room and smiled as I saw my mom walk in with my half asleep son. "Mom, did you wake him?" She shook her head. "Oh heavens no, he woke up and Nana changed his bum and is now bringing him to his mamamama."

I watched as Alli took Nic from my mom and he snuggled into her. "Would you like to hold him mom?" Alli asked looking at her mom, who smiled and nodded her head. "I'd love too." I watched as Alli handed Nic to her mom who smiled at him, he was a good kid and never played strange. We all sat at the table and talked, laughing at some of the noises and things Nic did once he was more alert.

**After Dinner**

I watched the retreating back of my wife as she walked her mom to the door; I knew she was sad that they weren't close like her parents were with Sav and his family. But things were tense considering her father still wouldn't talk to either of us and her mom only came over when her dad was out of town. "Johnny, Dave and I are going to head out soon, did you want help with the dishes?" I smiled and shook my head. "Naw, we have a dish washer for a reason mom. You guys just enjoy your desert and coffee."

When Alli returned she looked a little stressed, "Your mom get off okay?" She nodded her head and took a seat beside me. "Don't worry love they will come around sooner or later." I smiled at my mom who came over and pressed a kiss to her head. "You always have Dave and me." I watched my wife smiled and hug my mom. "Thank you, Katharine." She said as she hugged my mom. Standing up and taking the empty plates to the sink to rinse them before setting them in the dish washer.

Taking the baby from Dave we all walked them to the door. I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek as she kissed me and Nic, than hugged Alli. "It was great having you guys here again. We need to do it again soon." I said and everyone agreed. We said our goodbyes watching as they left, Alli didn't stay down stairs she headed up stairs, probably to run a bath for Nicolas. I followed her upstairs baby in my arms.

The rest of the evening was spent just relaxing with Alli and Nicolas. We bathed him before giving him a bottle and putting him to bed, most nights were spent like this it was the nice part about being a family, we could just relax together. I for one wouldn't change it. Yawning we walked up the stairs to our room, turning the baby monitor on and sinking into the bed with my wife. "I love you Alli." I could feel her smile against my shoulder. "I love you too Johnny."

**A/N**

**Okay so this kinda sucks and I apologize...but I've had mad writes block when it comes to my long stories ...and well it was my birthday and my aunt is in the hospital again and blah stress. **

**I'll do my best to get shit rolling. Promise. So review **

**Peace**

**.**


End file.
